Tracey De Santa
American |family = Michael De Santa (Father) Amanda De Santa (Mother) Jimmy De Santa (Brother) |affiliations = Trevor Philips Lazlow Jones Fame or Shame Blake (Formerly) Freddy Slade (Formerly) |vehicles = Yellow Issi |status = Alive |voice = Michal Sinnott |bleeter= @TraceyDeSanta |lifeinvader = Tracey De Santa }} Tracey De Santa, formerly Tracey Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Tracey is the daughter of Michael and Amanda and the older sister of Jimmy. She was placed in the FIB Witness Protection Program along with her family in 2004. Events of GTA V Broken relationship Tracey is first seen during the mission Complications, while Franklin Clinton is breaking into Michael's House to repossess Jimmy's yellow BeeJay XL. Tracey is heard arguing with Jimmy, and then walks to her room to use her phone. She is later seen in the first cutscene of Father/Son while fighting with her mother Amanda about how her then boyfriend, Gary, can't sleep with Tracey that night because Amanda thinks that he's a "bum," as she accuses him of being homeless. Tracey angrily denies, screaming that he just doesn't have anywhere else to stay. However, she breaks up with him on the same day as the mission, as seen on her Lifeinvader. Later, in the mission Daddy's Little Girl, after Michael and Jimmy finish a bike race to Pleasure Pier, Jimmy informs Michael that Tracey is meeting some guys from the porn industry in a yacht near the pier. Michael then swims to the yacht and disrupts Tracey's party saying that he doesn't want Tracey hanging out with these people. Michael steals a Seashark to take Tracey ashore, but they are chased by Blake and Freddy. Eventually, after losing (or killing) their pursuers, Michael leaves Tracey at the beach. Tracey, unhappy with her father's actions, says that the only thing he's done for her is ruin her life, making their father/daughter relationship even more complicated. Later, she is shortly seen in the mission Friend Request watching Fame or Shame. When Michael enters the room to watch Jay Norris's speech at the Vinewood Bowl, Tracey refuses to allow him, forcing Michael to angrily shoo her off the couch and out of the room. In the mission Fame or Shame, Tracey auditions for Fame or Shame without telling her parents, but Michael and Trevor ended up finding this out from Jimmy. Tracey's audition is as a dancer, but Michael and Trevor, knowing Tracey will embarrass herself due to her lack of dancing skills, head to the Maze Bank Arena. When they arrive, Tracey is being introduced to the judges by Lazlow. Tracey performs an erotic dance and Lazlow joins in, enraging both Michael and Trevor. They interrupt the audition and chase Lazlow from the Arena. After the mission, Tracey calls Michael and again berates him for "ruining her life" once again. It is also seen that, after the mission, Tracey smashed up her whole room and moved out of the house, leaving the rest of her family alone. Leaving her father Despite not appearing in the mission, Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Tracey returns to the house (probably when Michael was asleep in the Rockford Hills garden). After she hears what happened with Michael and Jimmy, she tells Amanda and Jimmy to move out for their own safety, and they end up moving to Fabien's place. After the mission, Tracey will call Michael to tell him that she, Amanda, and Jimmy have moved out, and that she is worried about her dad. During Michael's family's absence, Tracey will still show that she cares about her father, either sending e-mails asking how Michael is and telling him how her life with Fabien is going or posting on Michael's Lifeinvader page asking if he is still alive. It's also implied by her new voicemail message that she is doing pornographic shows via a webcam while Amanda, Fabien, and Jimmy are out of the house. Reunited family Finally, in the mission Reuniting the Family, Michael is trying to bring his family together one more time, he and Jimmy go to the Blazing Tattoo studio to find Tracey begging Lazlow for another chance in the Fame or Shame TV program. Lazlow says that he will let her on the show if she gives him a blowjob. When Michael overhears this, he attacks Lazlow by forcibly piercing him in the nose, ear and brow, then tattooing a penis on his back or chest (player's choice). He finally ends the humiliating experience by cutting off Lazlow's ponytail. Lazlow, in a panic, agrees in allowing Tracey back on Fame or Shame, and Tracey impressed by her father's devotion, agrees in going with him and Jimmy to Dr. Friedlander's clinic. There, after a long session, the De Santa's all agree to move back to the mansion together as a united family. Tracey appears again in her own side mission Doting Dad, where she is being stalked by one of her "internet fans". She and Michael go to different points of Vinewood looking for the stalker. Once they find him, Michael can either kill him or let him go (player's choice). His decision will affect Tracey's dialogue whilst they go back to the mansion. Regardless, she will still be happy that her father helped her. Her last appearance in the storyline is in the mission Meltdown, she and Amanda are being held hostage by Merryweather Security personnel, who invaded Michael's house in retaliation for Michael's betrayal of Devin Weston. Michael kills all the Merryweather mercenaries and saves his family. Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey once again leave the mansion, this time for personal safety reasons whilst Devin is still trying to kill Michael. Ending Tracey can be seen on the in-game TV, after the mission Reuniting the Family. She appears on Fame or Shame singing a song called "Daddy Issues", which is mainly about her father. Lazlow even makes a reference to Michael in her presentation, saying that there's a man that is going to kill him if Tracey doesn't win. Unfortunately, Tracey loses to the Three Masturbating Monkeys, much to Jimmy's pleasure as he makes fun of Tracey on her Lifeinvader page about it. In a conversation hanging out with Jimmy, Michael says that when he becomes a famous movie producer, he might turn Tracey into a movie star. Character Personality Tracey's true personality is hard to define, as she is quite upset about many things in-game, including having bad relationships with the members of her family, who disapprove of her behavior. She appears to be very spoiled, obnoxious, and immature, and is portrayed as a stereotypical "daddy's girl". She is known to be rebellious in her actions against her parents, and even going as far as auditioning for Fame or Shame without their approval. She is an example of the valley girl stereotype. Tracey is also shown to be quite naive and dim-witted, often fitting the role of a stereotypical dumb blonde. Her dialogue is almost always used for comic relief. Her sheep-like nature gives her the impression that everyone, including those outside of her family, has her own best interests in mind. When things do not go according to her standards, she is usually rendered shocked and throws a tantrum, usually screaming and pounding her fists on the floor, blaming everyone that is "ruining her life". Despite her rebellious, childish, obstreperous, and above all, disagreeable behavior, she has some sense of decency. There have been moments throughout the storyline where she has shown respect and compassion towards her father, through e-mails and text messages, worrying about his safety when he is in danger and missing him when he is separated from his family. Despite crashing her audition for Fame or Shame, she still prefers him as a father figure over Fabien. Near the end of the main storyline, she has plans to attend college, which Michael highly approves of. Appearance Unlike the rest of her family, Tracey has blonde hair (however, this may be dyed as her eyebrows are black). She has three sets of tattoos, one on her shoulder, a near vertical line of stars on the back of her neck and another on her lower back (commonly known as a "tramp stamp"). She also has a butterfly on the top of her left foot. Vehicle *Tracey owns an orange/yellow Issi with a black stripe down the middle. Like all of the De Santa family vehicles, it will always spawn at Michael's Safehouse while they are living there. It will retain all modifications, both performance improving and cosmetic, when it respawns if destroyed or abandoned. The Issi has custom number plates reading "P3RSEUS", referencing Perseus, the high end fashionable clothing brand feature in Grand Theft Auto IV. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Daddy's Little Girl *Friend Request *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? (Voice/Hallucination; and Post-mission phone call) *Minor Turbulence (Post-mission e-mail) *Reuniting the Family *Doting Dad (Boss; optional) *Meltdown Gallery Tracy-GTA5-trailer2-rear.jpg|Tracey's tattoos seen on her back. Artwork-Jimmy&Tracey-GTAV.jpg|Jimmy flipping off Tracey. BTs-NNlIQAAirOa.jpg TraceyDeSanta-GTA5.png v_tracey_1920x1200.jpg|Tracey on Fame or Shame (official artwork) traceyfameorshame.PNG|Tracey on Fame or Shame Tracy-GTA_V-drunk.jpg|A bulimic Tracey throwing up. MichaelTracyGTAV.png|Michael roughhousing with Tracey over a television remote during Friend Request. Tracey Angry-GTAV.png|Tracey walking out of the living room furiously. Tracey dancing in living room.jpg|Tracey dancing to a Just Dance style videogame in the De Santas' living room Tracey_GTAVe_Drunk.png|Drunk Tracey. tracey.jpg|Tracey as a kid wearing her private school uniform. TraceyRoom-GTAV.jpg|Tracey's Room Issi-GTAV-Tracey.png|Tracey's yellow Issi. Fame or Shame GTAV Finalist Tracey De Santa.jpg|Another shot of Tracey on Fame or Shame. Bleeter GTAVpc TraceyDeSanta.png|Tracey's icon. Trivia *If the player calls Tracey after the mission Fame or Shame her voicemail message will refer to herself as "Tracey Suxxx", and mention that she works a phone sex service via a webcam. The name "Suxxx" is a possible reference to Candy Suxxx from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. **This message will no longer play after the events of Reuniting the Family. **It can be assumed she also livestreams herself having sexual intercourse while her parents are out, sometimes even inviting viewers over to have sex with her on camera. Michael's dialogue during the mission Doting Dad reveals that he is seemingly unaware of the videos. *In her bedroom, above her wardrobe, there is a picture of a much younger Tracey, wearing what appears to be a school uniform, hinting that she went to a private school. **In addition, a picture of a dog can be seen in her bedroom, hinting that the De Santas had a pet before the events of GTA V. **This same picture is also seen in the living room of the household. *Her phone number is 273-555-0168. *Tracey's favorite radio station is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *If Tracey is at home, the player can witness some interesting activities. Sometimes when approaching the front door, Tracey will storm out from the side of the house either complaining that her car has no gas, or that she's angry that Jimmy keeps borrowing her car. Other times, she can be found in her room, lying on her bed and using her laptop or talking on the phone. And on rare occasions, she can be found in the bathroom vomiting into the toilet while saying "no one wants a fat daughter" (this implies she has an eating disorder). Tracey can also be found on the stairs drunk, claiming that she loves her father and he's the 'best father in the world'. Michael has the option to give her $50. Also, she can be found by the swimming pool sunbathing. She can also be seen in front of the TV trying to do a dance routine and "beating" herself up when she makes a mistake and starts over again. Before the mission Friend Request, Tracey can be seen hogging the TV and occasionally exclaim, "I'm so much more interesting than these people!". *After completing Daddy's Little Girl it maybe possible to find Tracey in her bedroom doorway with a young man. She will slam the door on Michael and he'll be locked out of her room. After which you will hear moaning and other suggestive sounds that indicate she's having sex with the guy she brought home. *If either Franklin or Trevor enter the De Santa household while Tracey is near the pool sunbathing, Michael will text the player saying "Is that you acting creepy outside my house?". **Also, if Franklin or Trevor steal Tracey's car, Michael will text saying "My daughter's car? You're a dick". This will also happen even if the player drives a different Issi into the driveway and drives off in it again, possibly the result of a glitch. *Tracey is one of the only characters to mention one of the protagonists Special Ability, as she indirectly mentions Michael's during the mission Daddy's Little Girl when she yells as the people chasing her, sometimes saying 'My dad never misses!', referring to the fact that Michael's special ability helps with accuracy. However, he cannot use his special ability while driving a vehicle. *If the bathroom is locked in Michael's House, using a tall vehicle to see into the bathroom window from the outside reveals that Tracey smokes. *Despite not being able to hang out with Tracey, Michael can call his daughter after the completion of several missions, some of them being Daddy's Little Girl and Did Somebody Say Yoga?. *In one of Michael's character switch scenes, he will give Tracey some money and she will leave Michael's car and proceed to walk down the street, where she will eventually stop and start smoking. If the player punches her, she will fight back. If the player kills her, she will not text Michael to pay the medical bills. This is probably due to the fact that at this point, Tracey is considered an ordinary NPC. *Sometimes when switching to Michael, Tracey and Amanda will be seen coming through the front door of the house with some shopping bags and warmly greeting Michael. *Unlike Jimmy and Amanda, Tracey will not respond if Michael speaks to her. *Tracey has apparently had breast implant surgery. When driving recklessly with her in the same vehicle, she may sometimes exclaim that she could "rupture an implant." *The player is able to find Tracey in the list of the top Fame or Shame acts. The list is stating: "We're not sure what her talent is, but our host fawns over her so she must be doing something right". Navigation de:Tracey De Santa es:Tracey De Santa ru:Трейси Де Санта fr:Tracey De Santa hu:Tracey De Santa pl:Tracey De Santa pt:Tracey De Santa Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V